Jaws
Jaws is a 1975 film based on the Peter Benchley book of the same name. Cast Singing cast *Roy Scheider - Police Chief Martin Brody *Robert Shaw - Bartholomew Quint *Richard Dreyfuss - Matt Hooper Non-singing cast *Lorraine Gary - Ellen Brody *Murray Hamilton - Mayor Larry Vaughn *'Craig Kingsbury' - Ben Gardner *Susan Backlinie - Chrissie Watkins Plot A group of teenagers are having an evening beach party on Amity Island and Chrissie Watkins decides to swim in the ocean. While treading, she is pulled underwater. The next morning, Deputy Hendricks finds her remains on the beach. Upon hearing from the medical examiner that the cause of death was a possible shark attack, Police Chief Martin Brody proceeds to close the beaches, but Mayor Larry Vaughn overrules him, fearing news of a shark attack will ruin the summer tourist season, the town's primary revenue source. He rationalizes that there have been no prior shark problems in the area, and theorizes the girl was killed in a boating accident. The coroner concurs and Brody reluctantly accepts their conclusion. When another fatal shark attack occurs shortly afterwards, several actions are taken to handle the situation. Amid an amateur shark-hunting frenzy, local professional shark hunter Quint offers his services for $10,000. Matt Hooper, a consulting oceanographer, arrives and examines Chrissie's remains. He concludes the cause of death was definitely a shark attack. The local fishermen catch a large tiger shark, but Hooper isn't so sure it is the same predator, confirming this after finding no human remains inside its stomach. While Hooper and Brody search the local waters at night, they discover local fisherman Ben Gardner's half-sunken boat. Hooper examines the vessel underwater and retrieves a sizable great white shark's tooth embedded in the hull. Startled by finding Gardner's partial remains, Hooper drops the tooth. Brody and Hooper tell Vaughn that a humongous great white shark is responsible, but he discounts their warnings and refuses to close the beaches, allowing only added safety precautions. On the Fourth of July weekend, the beaches are packed with tourists. Following a practical joke, the shark enters a nearby estuary, hitting Brody's kids and killing a boater. Brody pushes a devastated Vaughn, whose kids were also there, to hire Quint. Quint, Brody, and Hooper set out on Quint's boat, the Orca, to hunt the shark. While Brody lays down a chum line, Quint waits for an opportunity to hook the shark. Without warning, it appears behind the boat. Quint, estimating its length at 25', harpoons it with a line attached to a flotation barrel, but the shark pulls the barrel underwater and disappears. By nightfall, the men retire to the boat's cabin where Quint and Hooper compare scars and share how they received them. Quint recounts how he survived the shark attacks that followed the sinking of the warship USS Indianapolis during the War in the Pacific in 1945. The great white returns, ramming the boat's hull and killing the power. The men work through the night repairing the engine. In the morning, Brody attempts to call the Coast Guard, but Quint smashes the radio, enraging Brody. After a long chase, Quint harpoons another barrel into the shark. The men tie the line to the stern, but the shark drags the boat backwards, swamping the deck and flooding the engine compartment with seawater and forcing Quint to cut the line to prevent the transom from being pulled out. He then heads toward shore to draw his quarry into shallow waters and suffocate it, but overtaxes and stalls the damaged engine. With the boat immobilized, the trio attempt a riskier approach: Hooper dons scuba gear and enters the water in a shark-proof cage, intending to lethally inject the shark with strychnine using a hypodermic spear. The shark demolishes the cage, causing Hooper to drop the spear before escaping to the seabed. Seconds later, the shark attacks the boat directly, killing Quint. Brody, trapped on the sinking vessel, shoves a pressurized scuba tank into the shark's mouth, and, climbing the mast, shoots the tank with a rifle. The resulting explosion obliterates the shark. Hooper surfaces, and he and Brody paddle to Amity Island on boat wreckage. Musical numbers *"Show Me the Way to Go Home" - Brody, Quint and Hooper *"Spanish Ladies" - Quint Category:Films